This invention relates to a controlled composting process for decontaminating soil and/or sediments containing methoxychlor.
Numerous land sites exist that are contaminated with the chlorinated contaminants. Most of these contaminants are toxic pesticides and many are believed to be carcinogens. Various methods have been used to decrease the contamination of the soil including incineration, low temperature thermal description and chemical treatments. All of these methods are extremely expensive and may not be suitable for many contaminated sites.